


Accompaniment: Not Just Passing

by drakonlily



Series: Fighting For a Chance [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet and Reeve have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accompaniment: Not Just Passing

_AN: This is a snippit from NJPT. I couldn't fit it in, but I liked it too much to leave it sit._

Not Just Passing: One

"_Let us acknowledge it without bitterness, the individual has his distinct interest and may without offense announce that interest and defend it: The present has its excusable quantum of selfishness; the life of the moment has its rights and is not bound to sacrifice itself continually to the future. The generation now having its passing turn on earth is not compelled to abridge it for the generations, its equals after all, that will have their turn afterward . . . Hence, at certain periods, a deep chill on the magnanimous vanguard of the human race."_  
+Les Miserables

She turned the necklace over a few times in her hands, feeling the weight of the item before turning to look up at Reeve. "This is worth a good five hundred gil, but you won't get more then two for it."

He lit a smoke and shrugged. There was something about the plate born whore that intrigued Scarlet. It wasn't the mere fact that he was perhaps the smartest person she had ever met, it was something else. For a whore, he was intelligent; he knew he could be doing other things. But like all the other whores, he really didn't care. Scarlet took a sip of her beer and started thinking. "Why Emmerson?"

"Why wha?" He responded stretching his long legs out and smirking in the direction of a catcall.

"That!" Scarlet snapped. "Why the hell are you spreading your legs for those idiots?"

Again she was rewarded with a shrug. "I couldn't tell you, honestly."

"And you don't care?"

"Nope."


End file.
